Doble Obsesión
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Luego de semanas de investigación y trabajo, el cansancio y la fatiga le empiezan a pasar la cuenta a la Líder de Escuadrón Hange. Y aunque no lo quiera reconocer, sabía que necesitaba despejar su mente y olvidar a sus amados titanes. Aunque fuera por una noche. Un One Shot para el intercambio navideño de la página de Facebook Attack on Fanfics. ErwinxHangexLevi.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Doble Obsesión**

…...

 **Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Nancy Cephiro, espero que sea de tu agrado! :D**

…...

Advertencia: Contiene Lemon (o algo asi xD)

…...

La vela que iluminaba la pequeña habitación cada vez se hacía más tenue. Entre las paredes de aquel cuarto, sólo se podía oír el sonido de su pluma al tomar contacto sobre el papel. Sus cinco sentidos estaban completamente dirigidos hacia sus escritos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada escribiendo sus informes diarios, tampoco estaba segura de cuándo fue la última vez que se detuvo a tomar un pequeño receso de su investigación o de haber probado algún bocado.

Es que cuando se trata de titanes, a Hange Zoë nada la frenaba.

Su investigación sobre los titanes dio un vuelco, unos meses atrás, cuando logró capturar a dos especímenes a los que llamó cariñosamente Sawney y Bean. Ambos se convirtieron en su adoración, aquella que rozaba los límites de la obsesión, dedicándole largas horas de observación, pruebas, experimentos e informes sobre ellos.

Algunos camaradas de la Legión del Reconocimiento la podían considerar una chiflada por demostrar tal devoción hacia aquellos seres abominables, pero a Hange nunca le importó el qué dirán. Mucho menos si se trataba de sus amados titanes, los grandes objetos de su afecto y atención absoluta.

Y así, con esa pasión y vocación que siempre la había caracterizado, la Líder de Escuadrón pasaba largas horas trabajando para dar con el paradero del verdadero origen de los titanes y poder así fabricar mejores armas para su extinción. Cada información que recopilaba era un tesoro invaluable, un paso más hacia del bien de la humanidad, una descarga de adrenalina que le llenaba el alma y la impulsaba a seguir investigando.

Lo haría por la humanidad, lo haría por todos aquellos que confiaban en ella y en sus capacidades de líder y de investigador.

Pero también lo haría por ella, porque amaba lo que hacía y cada día que pasaba, estaba más segura de aquello.

Sin embargo, a pesar de entregarse completamente a su investigación y a sus titanes, Hange era un ser humano. Era una persona, un ser sintiente y como tal, también sufría los efectos del cansancio: Fatiga muscular, jaquecas, hambre, visión borrosa. Cuando su organismo le pedía parar, se formaba una lucha intensa entre su cuerpo y su mente, pues cada minuto era valioso para recopilar alguna información relevante, cómo algún cambio en la conducta en Bean o una reacción a algún estimulo en Sawney. El cansancio no era un motivo para que detuviera su trabajo. Pero a veces, este tomaba amplia ventaja sobre ella.

Soltó la pluma y la dejó caer sobre el desorden de papeles que había sobre su escritorio. Se quitó sus inseparables gafas y se refregó los ojos, sintiendo como unos de sus parpados le temblaba, clara señal de estrés y cansancio.

En el mismo lugar donde llevaba sentada largo rato, estiró sus extremidades, con el fin de calmar la fatiga y elongar su musculatura. Podía sentir toda la tensión sobre su espalda y hombros. Finalmente y sin poder evitarlo un profundo bostezo la invadió.

–Aun no llevo ni la mitad del informe de las observaciones de esta mañana… - Se lamentó para sí misma, mientras se volvía a colocar sus gafas– ¡Ah! ¡Estoy tan agotada!

En medio del silencio, su estómago rugió con furia exigiendo el alimento del cuál fue privado por la extendida jornada laboral. Hange observó como la flama de la vela se apagaba lentamente. Quizás era una señal, pensó.

De cierta forma, sentía que su cuerpo también se estaba apagando preso del letargo y el agotamiento.

Por primera vez, en semanas, estaba considerando seriamente tomarse un descanso prologando. No recordaba la última vez que durmió ocho horas, las aceptables para un adulto sano. Tampoco la última vez que disfrutó de una buena y equilibrada cena, dentro de lo que podían permitirse los soldados de la legión.

Quizás, una ducha caliente, un delicioso trozo de carne y un buen descanso no le haría daño a nadie, menos a ella. Había invertido horas en su trabajo y si bien, no se arrepentía de aquello, sentía que merecía una pausa, poder despejar su mente un par de horas y recuperar fuerzas.

– ¡Ya está! Mañana continuaré con los reportes – Fue su sentencia final –Mis titanes me entenderán, esto lo hago por su bien ¡Debo estar en optimas condiciones para ellos!

No pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de ternura al recordar a sus preciosos titanes. Si, aquellos seres no hacían más que causar daño a la humanidad, dolor, pesar. Pero Bean y Sawney se habían convertido en algo importante en su vida. Ellos eran la excepción a toda regla.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomando la pequeña lámpara, que ya iluminaba escasamente, salió de su pequeño estudio rumbo a los pasillos del cuartel general.

La humanidad, la Legión de Reconocimiento y los titanes podían esperar hasta mañana.

…...

Caminó tranquilamente por los estrechos pasillos del cuartel. Luego de avanzar un rato rumbo a su habitación, Hange cayó en cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y salvo la guardia que custodiaba aquella noche, todos los demás oficiales debían estar descansando.

La cocina ya estaba cerrada y estaba muy cansada como para meterse a la ducha. Aquello, junto a los incontrolables bostezos que parecían ahogarla, la llevó a decidir finalmente a ir directo a la cama.

El trayecto hacia su habitación se le hizo eterno. El cansancio le había vencido y este ahora disfrutaba de su triunfo, torturándola, causándole dolor físico y una sensación de que se iba a quedar dormida en donde la encontraran, incluso en el lugar más bizarro, como en las fauces de un titán.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, evitando hacer mucho ruido. La lámpara iluminó la entrada y parte de su cama, ubicada al otro extremo de la habitación. Sonrió dichosa cuando divisó el colchón, imaginándose flotar sobre él como si estuviera en las nubes. Para Hange, aquello era lo más cercano a tocar el cielo.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la cama y la luz la iluminaba casi en su totalidad, su visión se topó con algo extraño. Se acercó más, presa de la curiosidad y finalmente, en el momento en que pudo comprobar de qué se trataba, pegó un pequeño salto acompañado de un chillido.

Sentado sobre la que creía que era su cama estaba el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento Erwin Smith.

De no ser por su agilidad y rapidez, la lámpara que llevaba Hange no terminó en el suelo a causa de la impresión de ver a su superior ahí, sentado cómodamente sobre su colchón y vestido con nada más que sus pantalones y su camisa a medio abotonar.

– ¡Erwin! – Exclamó abochornada – ¡Dios, que tonta! ¡Me equivoque de habitación!

Mierda. Estaba agotada, exhausta, como si un muro le hubiese caído encima. Pero jamás se imaginó que fuera al extremo de confundir su habitación con la de su compañero. ¡Trágame tierra!

–Tranquila – Habló Erwin, con un tono conciliador, sin moverse de donde estaba – No te has equivocado, esta es tu habitación. Quiero conversar contigo.

– ¿Eh? – Hange parpadeó rápidamente, sin entender - ¿Quieres hablar de mi investigación? ¿Ahora?

Sabía que el Comandante Smith era un hombre sumamente trabajólico, con posturas a veces poco ortodoxas, pero un apasionado en su labor. Tal como ella lo era con su trabajo con los titanes. Sin embargo, que esté en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada y con poca ropa, no le parecía el contexto apropiado para hablar de trabajo.

Sin responder, Smith se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Hange no se movió de su lugar, se estaba empezando a sentir un tanto extraña con su cercanía.

–He estado pensando mucho en ti, Hange – Comenzó a hablar el hombre, su voz era ronca y pausada. Ella lo dejó continuar. – He visto que has trabajado sin descanso y estoy al corriente de tus progresos en tu investigación, progresos valiosos para lograr nuestros objetivos. Pero aun así, me preocupa que te estés sobre exigiendo demasiado.

–Bueno, a decir verdad… - Hange habló, evadiendo su mirada. Sin proponérselo, el sólo hecho de tener a ese hombre frente a ella a corta distancia, en su habitación casi a oscuras, la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. – Si, tienes razón. He estado trabajando mucho, pero ha valido la pena, Erwin y…

–Mereces un descanso, Hange – La interrumpió.

–De hecho, precisamente iba a… - Volvió a ser interrumpida por su compañero, pero esta vez no por sus palabras, sino al sentir como tomaba su mano y la guiaba a su cama.

Los nervios y la confusión brotaron nuevamente. Sin embargo no opuso resistencia, en parte porque el cansancio se hacía latente nuevamente, pero también porque sentía un poco de curiosidad por el actuar del Comandante.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, Erwin le quitó la lámpara que sostenía y la depositó en el pequeño velador de madera que estaba al lado e hizo que se sentara. El imitó la acción, sentándose a espaldas de ella. Hange no entendía en lo absoluto su actuar y cuando, sorpresivamente, sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Era una locura, nada tenía sentido alguno. Pero a pesar de que todo lo que estaba pasando le era sumamente extraño, Hange decidió confiar en él.

Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Erwin Smith. Un hombre que ella admiraba y en el que confiaba profundamente.

–Dios, Hange – Musitó él, sin dejar de masajear los hombros de su compañera – Estás muy tensa…

Sus manos grandes y fuertes, recorrían sus hombros, cuello y parte de su espalda. A los pocos segundos, logró relajarse por primera vez después de muchos días.

–Necesitaba esto con urgencia… - Habló Hange, luego de soltar un suspiro y dejando claro que estaba disfrutando de sus mimos y atenciones – Erwin, de haber sabido que dabas estos increíbles masajes, te los hubiese pedido hace mucho tiempo.

Sin dejar de acariciarla, Erwin se acercó a su oído – No es lo único increíble que te puedo dar. – Susurró con voz ronca.

Sus palabras la hicieron sobresaltarse, pero a la vez, provocaron algo nuevo en ella. Estaba empezando a sentir como él calor invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, como si su termostato se hubiese alterado completamente.

Se giró hacia a él, como queriendo buscar una respuesta, pensando que todo esto era una broma y una de muy mal gusto. Pero cuando se encontró con su mirada, pudo notar que había algo en aquel atractivo hombre que jamás había visto.

Erwin no dio espacio para poder decir o hacer algo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la acercó hacia a él, hasta que sus labios finalmente hicieron contacto. El beso la tomó desprevenida. En un inicio fue suave y delicado, pero poco a poco se empezó a intensificar. Hange se sorprendió de sí misma, al empezar a corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu.

Lo tenía que reconocer: En medio de la poca cordura que le estaba quedando, aquella sensación que Erwin le provocaba con sus besos y caricias, la estaban llevando al límite. Ese calor que estaba comenzando a sentir rato atrás, la estaba invadiendo nuevamente y sin intenciones de apagarse.

Erwin abandonó su boca. Sus besos continuaron su recorrido ahora en dirección al hueso de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello, lugar donde continuó degustando con exquisita devoción. Cuando consideró que los besos ya eran suficientes, mordió con suavidad su tersa piel, ganándose un suave gemido por parte de la mujer.

Estuvieron así quién saber por cuánto tiempo. Entonces, las manos de él empezaron a descender peligrosamente hacia el escote de Hange. Fue en ese momento, cuando empezó a sentir que sus manos acariciaban sus pechos sobre la camisa y todo el peso de su cuerpo empezaba a aplastarla, que volvió a razonar.

–Erwin… - Susurró, tratando de regular su respiración, aun sintiendo ese calor en su interior que no quería cesar. Él la miró fijamente, sin alejarse de ella, agitado y complacido – Por favor…

Esto era una locura que traspasaba todos los límites. Si, ella era impulsiva y arrebatada con sus ideas y sus actos. No era prejuiciosa, ni una mojigata y la opinión de los demás se la colocaba donde más le acomodaba. Ella era un alma libre.

Pero esto que estaba pasando era demasiado hasta para ella. Erwin era su superior, un hombre al que le debía respeto. Besuquearlo y manosearlo, distaba de aquel concepto, por muy placentero y sensacional que se sintiera.

–Que aguafiestas eres, cuatro ojos… - Una voz emergió entre las gruesas cortinas que cubrían el ventanal, interrumpiendo a la pareja. Hange levantó la mirada sin esconder su asombro, aquella voz la conocía muy bien.

– ¿L-Levi? – Exclamó sin salir de su asombro. Pero rápidamente de la sorpresa pasó a la vergüenza y molestia - ¡¿Estabas espiándonos?! ¡Enfermo!

–Podría decirse que si– Contestó él, sin inmutarse ante su actitud. Se acercó a ellos y sonriendo con malicia, agregó – En realidad, estaba esperando hacer mi "gran entrada", pero al parecer Erwin te tenía tan distraída que ni notaste mi presencia.

Hange se ruborizo más de lo que ya estaba, sin saber si era por sentirse descubierta por su colega o por el término que utilizó Levi para justificar su presencia en el lugar ¿Es que acaso el también…?

–Ya déjala, Levi – Erwin decidió intervenir, hablando con un tono más serio– Recuerda que estamos aquí para que Hange se relajara un poco.

En un leve lapsus de tiempo, ambos hombres se miraron con cierto grado de complicidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la científica.

–Pues, yo la veo más estresada que antes – Miró a la chica de reojo, con el cabello revuelto, los labios un tanto hinchados, su camisa desordenada y con una cara que era un verdadero poema – Claramente, Hange no valora nuestra preocupación hacia ella.

–Respecto a eso – Hanji se levantó de la cama como un resorte, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para recuperar la sensatez – No necesito que se preocupen por mi yo estoy bien y mi investigación va de maravillas, así que… – Dirigió su mirada hacia Erwin – Gracias por tus masajes y bueno, por tus besos también – Luego, se enfocó en su otro compañero – Y tú Levi, espero que te hayas divertido jugando al voyerista, pero ahora les quiero pedir a ambos que se retiren de mi habitación.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus compañeros se movió de su sitio. Y Hange estaba empezando a tener una lucha interna, sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Se sentía frustrada porque quería descansar. Aun tenía ese anhelo de poder desplomarse como un saco de papas sobre su cama y dormir a pata suelta hasta el amanecer. Pero, también algo había nacido en ella al ver a esos dos hombres en su habitación, sólo para ella.

Cómo algo nuevo que deseaba investigar a toda costa y encontrar respuestas a sus inquietudes.

Estaba consciente de que eran sus colegas, sus amigos y que estaba cruzando todos los límites de la moralidad y la ética profesional. Pero, tampoco podía negar que luego de su encuentro breve pero intenso con Erwin, había quedado con ganas de aun más.

Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, Levi se acercó a ella con tanta seguridad, que hizo que automáticamente volviera a sentarse sobre la cama. Cuando Hange lo miró a los ojos, pudo notar que su mirada tan fría e impenetrable, que siempre lo había caracterizado, ahora llevaba otro matiz.

No necesitaba más. Sabía lo que sentía y a su vez, sabía lo que ellos sentían por ella. Lo pudo ver en la mirada de Erwin y ahora en los ojos profundos de Levi.

 _Se deseaban._

Esta vez, Hange no puso ninguna objeción cuando por fin Levi alcanzó su boca con furia. A diferencia su otro compañero, sus caricias estaban cargadas de lujuria, de pasión, de poder. Más que molestarle, aquella dominancia que él ejercía sobre su boca, le parecía exquisita. Se sentía tan cómoda al ser besada y acariciada por él, que se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando que quedara encima de ella, aumentando la tortura sobre sus labios.

–Eres tan terca, cuatro ojos – Se burló el Ackerman entre jadeos, una vez que se separó de ella, pero sin moverse de su lugar - Sólo déjate querer…

Está vez, Hange obedeció sin dudar. La boca de Levi bajó rápidamente por su cuello, llegando hasta su escote. Carente de delicadeza, tiró de la camisa y se abalanzó sobre sus pechos, esta vez, también con la ayuda de sus manos. Los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar al sentir como su compañero la torturaba de esa manera, el calor en ella iba aumentando aun más.

Los suspiros y gemidos que salían de sus labios, fueron rápidamente silenciados por un nuevo beso por parte de Erwin, quién se había recostado a su lado para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. En esta ocasión, ella fue más rápida en reaccionar, respondiendo a sus ósculos con una pasión ya desatada desde su interior.

No sabía que pasaría después, pero en esos momentos sólo estaba concentrada en disfrutar al máximo el momento. Sentía que se lo merecía, porque sólo ellos, Erwin y Levi, despertaban aquel deseo oculto en ella.

Porque muy en el fondo de su alma y de su subconsciente, ambos hombres eran su gran adoración y también, su gran obsesión.

Levi estuvo suficiente rato dedicándole atención a sus pechos, tanto con su boca como con sus manos. Empezó a descender, tomándose tu tiempo, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo para llegar a su abdomen y finalmente hasta sus caderas. Hange levantó las caderas por inercia, al notar como el Capitán desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los sacaba sin perder más tiempo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Fue en ese momento en que ella consideró oportuno hacer un movimiento, tomar un poco de control sobre la situación. Levi estaba demasiado lejos de ella, besando el interior de sus muslos, como para corresponderle a sus feroces caricias. Al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, Erwin estaba a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor su piel. Bajó una de sus manos, recorriendo el tonificado abdomen de su colega, hasta llegar a la entrada de su pantalón. Erwin soltó un gruñido al sentir la suave mano de Hange acariciando su miembro con dedicación. Ella sonrió orgullosa al ver el efecto que estaba causando en él sus caricias.

Ya a esas alturas, el cansancio se había desvanecido. Los titanes, las responsabilidades y todo aquello que siempre ha sido prioridad en la vida de la Líder de Escuadrón Hange, pasaba a segundo plano. Su presente era sólo ellos tres y el placer de entregarse el uno al otro.

Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen, cuando sintió la boca de Levi besarla con mayor intensidad entre sus piernas, enfocándose en su sexo. Junto con las caricias que le entregaba Erwin por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo irregular, sus jadeos se incrementaron. Sentía que cada sensación que le provocaban en ella, la volvería loca.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, en que Hange sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por un instante, al llegar al máximo placer. Una breve pero intensa descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, llevándola a una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes y con tal intensidad.

Definitivamente, dos siempre serían mejor que uno.

Sonrió como una niña traviesa, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Fue una locura, pero no se arrepentía. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera, tan plena, tan dichosa. Era una sensación natural y primitiva, pero aun así espectacular.

Miró hacia un costado, donde Erwin yacía junto a ella, cansado pero de igual manera satisfecho. Luego levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Levi, que la observaba con una mezcla soberbia y malicia. Su misión había sido un éxito. Se estremeció con sólo mirarlo, sin comprender muy bien el efecto que ejercía sobre ella, aun después del propio acto.

–Sabía que lo disfrutarías… - le habló él, dedicándole una media sonrisa, sin abandonar su sitial, entre las piernas de ella – Sabía que te gustaría…. Líder de escuadrón Hange.

Hange alzó una ceja al escucharlo. Él jamás la había llamado de esa manera tan ¿Formal? No, no era propio de Levi.

–Líder de Escuadrón Hange… Líder de Escuadrón Hange– La voz de Levi empezó a cambiar drásticamente de tono, a uno completamente distinto - ¡Líder de Escuadrón Hange!

…...

– ¡Líder de Escuadrón Hange, despierte! –Un grito la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Observó a su alrededor, perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que estaba recostada sobre su escritorio con todos los documentos que había escrito sobre sus estudios desparramados sobre la mesa.

Levantó la cabeza, sacándose un papel pegado en la comisura de su boca por el exceso de salivación. Sin hablar, se acomodó sus gafas y miró hacia un costado, con intenciones de saber quién le había gritado.

Moblit la observaba con latente preocupación. Hange estaba con una expresión neutral, como si tratara de procesar todo lo vivido en su cerebro: Su encuentro con Levi y Erwin, sus adorados titanes, el cansancio crónico y la ahora presencia de su asistente y colega. Finalmente llegó a una sola conclusión: Vergüenza.

Se había quedado completamente dormida había. Todo sido un sueño.

– ¡AHH! – Gritó con toda su capacidad pulmonar, haciendo que prácticamente se cayera de su silla. Moblit se tapó los oídos y retrocedió unos pasos, asustado por su reacción - ¿Qué haces aquí, Moblit? ¡Me asustaste!

–Vine a ver si necesitaba algo, ya era muy tarde y la encontré durmiendo – Explicó su asistente, con expresión de dolor en su rostro, los odios le zumbaban. Aun así no dudó un segundo en socorrerla – Y sólo la escuchaba decir "Levi" y "Erwin". Entonces pensé que había pasado al malo y por eso la desperté.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Hange se quería morir. No sólo había tenido un sueño erótico con sus compañeros, sino que además prácticamente estaba quedando en evidencia frente a su compañero. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, quizás esta hasta podría ser la primera vez – ¿Sólo decía eso?

–Sí y se veía bastante agitada – La miró con preocupación, el bienestar de su Líder siempre sería su prioridad - ¿Quiere que los llame?

– ¡Absolutamente no! – Chilló Hange, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. En esos momentos el pudor y la vergüenza era demasiado como para ver a Ackerman y a Smith. No entendía cómo diablos había llegado a tener ese sueño, era demasiado real, tanto que aun quedaba algo de esa sensación placentera, parte de ese fuego, rondando la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

No sabía si era por una cosa de respeto o porque se había bebido hasta el agua de los floreros esa noche, pero agradecía que Moblit no ahondara más el tema. Era una líder, no podía mostrar esos comportamientos en su trabajo ni con quienes estaban bajo su mando. Mucho menos podían saber que tenía fantasías sexuales con sus compañeros de cuartel.

–Necesita descansar, Hange – Le aconsejó él, regalando una sonrisa cálida – Ha trabajado mucho en estas últimas semanas, se lo merece. Además, trabajar tanto es perjudicial para la salud.

– _Y en especial para la salud mental –_ Se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró y se dispuso a retirarse –Creo que tienes razón. Moblit ¿Podrías encargarte de los papeles? Mañana temprano retomaré algunas pruebas.

Una vez que se despidió de su compañero. Hange se dirigió a su habitación finalmente, aun con las sensaciones del sueño en su mente, tan real se había sentido, que incluso cuando ingresó a su lugar de descanso, tuvo una leve esperanza de encontrarlos a ambos ahí, esperándola. Por supuesto, eso jamás no ocurrió y sin querer pensar más en ellos, se metió a la cama con la esperanza de lograr alcanzar aquel anhelado descanso que tanto necesitaba.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Hange se dirigió temprano a su estudio con la firme misión de seguir su investigación con sus titanes.

Había descansado, pero no cómo ella esperaba. Hubiese sido un sueño completamente reparador si Levi y Erwin no hubiesen estado presentes nuevamente, llevándola a realizar fantasías que jamás pensó que podían existir.

Odiaba a su subconsciente y la forma en que manipulaba sus pensamientos. Pero ella era más fuerte, incluso mucho más que el gran poder de la mente.

Cuando estaba llegando a su destino, miró hacia adelanté y lo que vio la dejó congelada. Erwin y Levi se dirigían en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, caminando y conversando tranquilamente.

Sin poder evitarlo se puso nerviosa, el sólo hecho de recordar sus sueños con ambos, la hizo sonrojarse hasta la orejas.

No, pensó, reafirmando su confianza. Ella era una mujer madura y no se dejaría llevar por los nervios ni por la neurosis injustificada que estaba sintiendo al verlos.

Pero cuando finalmente se encontraron los tres, frente a frente, Hange se quedó tiesa como una estatua, incapaz de hacer o decirles algo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, cuatros ojos? – Levi habló con su clásico tono poco amigable – Tienes cara horrible.

– ¿Eh? – Hange no supo que responder. Erwin se acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, provocándole un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

–Te ves cansada, Hange – Le dijo el comandante con un tono de preocupación – Creo que le estás dedicando demasiado a la investigación de los titanes.

Esto era absurdo. Ella era un genio, era fuerte e indestructible. No iba a permitir que dos hombres la trataran de poco eficiente, ni mucho menos que culparan a sus titanes la causa de su cansancio.

Y mucho menos iba a permitir que ambos hombres supieran el efecto que ellos provocaban en ella, con solo estar a su lado.

– ¿Saben lo que necesito? – Exclamó alterada, alejándose de Erwin, mirando desafiante a Levi – ¡Una vacaciones! ¡Así es, unas jodidas vacaciones lejos de ustedes! ¡Yo, sola con mis titanes! – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de ellos, corrió hasta desaparecer por el final del pasillo.

Erwin y Levi intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

– ¿Y qué bicho le picó a esa? – Preguntó Levi con desdén – Está cada día más loca esa mujer, Erwin.

–No seas así – Lo recriminó su compañero, divertido con la situación – Seguramente es el estrés y el cansancio de días de trabajo.

–Esto es culpa tuya por haber permitido que atrapara a esos dos titanes para jugar con ellos – Levi negó con la cabeza – Aquí tienes el resultado: Se le zafaron los pocos tornillos que le quedaban.

Smith no podía negar que la idea de atrapar titanes para estudios era una locura. Pero tenía que reconocer que eso era parte de la esencia de su compañera, todo lo que hiciera o pensara Hange, tenía un toque de insensatez que él consideraba como parte de su encanto natural.

–Hablaré con ella esta noche, luego de la cena – Anunció finalmente, reanudando la caminata –Creo que necesita un descanso respecto a los titanes.

–Como sea – Levi no le dio mayor importancia y con un tono más jocoso, agregó - Con tal que luego no se obsesione con nosotros dos, por mi está bien.

Un particular silencio se formó entre los ambos por unos segundos. Finalmente, Erwin fue incapaz de contenerse y soltó una carcajada, Levi negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar algún día! – A Erwin se le hacía totalmente utópico y divertido aquella situación. Levi respaldó sus palabras.

Ambos sabían con absoluta certeza que la devoción de Hange hacia sus dos titanes era inquebrantable e irremplazable.

O al menos, eso era lo que ella quería demostrar.

…...


End file.
